We Could Happen
by Nikki-luvs-youuuu
Summary: AU. He's an introvert... and she is too. He holds the door open for her. That's just his way of saying he needs her in his life. Maybe he could save her from this crazy world they live in?


Hello :3

As of now, I'm writing a new story. This definitely doesn't take place in the Naruto world.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Kanon Wakeshima. Or Simply Orange. Or Dallas Buyers Club. I don't own anything. Just saying.**

Enjoy~

* * *

 _ **January 12**_

 _ **6:00 a.m.**_

"SAKURA HARUNO! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SCHOOL, MOM," I groaned as I turned over in bed.

My mom walked into my room and opened up the curtains in my room. The sunlight pierced through my eyeballs. "STAHP. I don't want to get up." She sighed. "Sakura, it's the start of the second semester. You only have a year and a half until you graduate. At least put SOME effort in," she said as she rolled her eyes and walked out of my room. I laid in bed for a while just staring at my ceiling. _Nothing ever exciting happens at school._ **At least we have a substitute for English.** _You don't even know that. She could just be sick or something._ **No students know what happened to her and all the substitute teachers refuse to tell us anything. Puleaaaseee. She probably got fired.** _She wasn't that bad._ **Get your ass out of bed.** _Fine._

I sat up and stretched. _Maybe today will be different._ I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. I didn't even think about what I had to wear since I went to a private school, so that was nice. I made my way downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school.

I parked in my usual spot, which was next to Hinata. And as usual, she was sitting in her car waiting for me. She has such long and pretty hair. So jealous. We got out of our cars and walked across the street to the school. "I wonder if we still have to write our essay on Macbeth," she said. "Ugh. Hopefully not. I did all the research assignments but it doesn't mean I want to write the essay."

When we got to class, we had to wait outside since the sub was nowhere to be found. **He's here.** My heart skipped a beat as I turned around. I saw him. _Sasori_ _._ I've had a crush on him since last year... but I doubt he's noticed me. **HAHAHA NOTICE ME SENPAI.** _Shut up._

He stood there, skateboard in hand, backpack slung over his shoulders. He looked so perfect. _I doubt I'll ever get to talk to him..._ **Why? Is it because you're both shy?** _Duh._ At that moment, the sub showed up and let us into the classroom. He was through the door before me. He sat in the same row as me, just on the completely opposite end. I passed him on the way to my seat and my heartbeat picked up a bit. _It's just wishful thinking._ I sat down in my seat next to the wall, Hinata to the right of me.

I spent most of the class talking to Hinata about random things, occasionally glancing over to Sasori. No surprise, he wasn't looking my way. I sighed mentally and I noticed Hinata stopped talking... _Oops._ I turned my attention back to her and she gave me a weird look. She turned around to see what I was looking at but she turned towards me again looking confused. And then it hit her. She gave me a cheeky grin and I gasped. "No, wait it's not what it looks li-" "You find him attractive, don't you?" she interrupted. I felt the blood rush to my face. And I couldn't find words to say. "I KNEW IT. PSYCHIC," she did a little cheer and waved her arms around. "You should ask him to the Winter Formal dance." "ABSOLUTELY NOT," I shrieked, "he doesn't even know I exist..." She looked disappointed.

After a while, her eyes lit up. "You should ask my cousin then! He's very handsome. AND he's very old fashioned," she said smugly, "he definitely knows how to treat a lady." I blushed. "OH! Let me show you a picture of him!" I just sat there staring. I felt my face get even redder when I looked at his picture. "He IS attractive... Could you ask if he wants to go? If he does, I can ask him formally," I said. Hinata was overjoyed. "YES!" she hugged me.

I smiled, but there was still a small part of me that wished I could've asked Sasori. The bell rang signaling the ending of class. I gathered my things and began to walk down the aisle to leave. **Say hi to him!** _I can't._ **Do it! Now's your chance!** With each step I took, the anticipation grew. _Is this the day I finally say something to him?_ I took a breath but I couldn't force anything out. I just ended up walking away... **Stupid!** _I know..._

 ** _3:00 p.m._**

"I'm home!" I announced. School was uneventful besides English class. My mom appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh welcome home, Sakura. Get ready because we are going to your cousin's house later," she said. I was confused. "But he's in Washington D.C. for school." "I know. But we are still going to visit your aunt and uncle. They rented movies for us." I groaned, "But that means I have to do my art there." I stomped upstairs to get all my stuff ready. Our assignment was a gesture drawing showing movement. It's difficult to explain, but I did it of one of my favorite Japanese artists. The drawing was of Kanon Wakeshima playing her cello. Personally, I thought it looked fantastic.

Once we got there, my aunt greeted us and let us inside. My uncle, as usual, had a bunch of movies he wanted to watch with us. He has a friend in the movie business or something, so he gets to borrow movies from his friend for free. I wasn't paying attention to what movie they picked. I think it was an American movie called Dallas Buyers Club. The decision didn't really affect me since I was just going to spend my time working on my project anyways.

They all settled on the blue couch in front of the fireplace. My aunt and uncle recently bought a huge flat screen TV, and the only place it would fit was over the fireplace. I rummaged through their fridge and found exactly what I was looking for. _Orange juice._ **You have a problem.** _Please, who doesn't love orange juice? I need something to drink while I work my magical art skills._ **HAH. "Skills".** _Don't even talk to me right now. Better than anything you could do. You can't even draw. Wanna know why? CAUSE YOU'RE IN MY HEAD._ **…..** _That's what I thought. Silence._ I poured myself a glass of Simply Orange and sat at the dining table. I put my earphones in, rolled up my sleeves, and got to work.

After who knows how long, my phone buzzed. I recognized the tone. _People still use facebook?_ **Apparently. CHECK IT. It's probably someone you don't talk to often. Cause they don't have yo digits.** _Did you really just say "yo digits"? Please, just stop thinking._ I reached for my phone and just stared at it.

 _Was I breathing?_ **Are you going to respond?**

 _Is this a dream?_ **I'd pinch you but I can't physically harm you.**

 _This isn't possible._ **Helloooooo?**

 _I don't think my heart is beating._ **Don't worry. It is. Too fast actually.**

 **RESPOND.**

I unlocked my phone and checked the message.

"Mahalo. Do you know what kind of sources to find for our English teacher?"

The message was from Sasori. _SASORI TALKED TO ME._ **He said mahalo... Doesn't that mean thank you? Not hello.** _YASS. HE TALKED TO ME OMG THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT OMG I HAVE BUTTERFLIES IN MY STOMACH TEEHEE IT TICKLES MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA._ **Why are you laughing like a maniac? ._. I worry sometimes. I really do. You're not even breathing between sentences. Calm yo self.** _HE ACTUALLY TALKED TO ME. I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME._

The grin on my face didn't fade for a long time. For our English class, we had to find sources to use when we write our paper on Macbeth. After my little excitement episode, I finally responded…still grinning.

"I just used the databases on the school website J [insert URL here]."

Sasori: "Thank you very much for that."

 _NO. THE CONVERSATION IS ENDING. WHAT DO I SAY!?_

"I wasn't sure what types of articles to look for…So I kinda just cited random ones and BS-ed it J And no problem. I'm glad I could help J. Btw, the username is our school name and the password is our mascot."

Sasori: "That is a very good idea. Thank you for being a lifesaver :D"

"No problem ^-^ If there's anything else you need help with later on, just let me know."

 _Heh. Kept the conversation going AND left it open in case he has any questions later on. :) Pure genius._

I waited a couple more minutes to see if he'd respond.

 _Nada… Oh well. Hopefully I can talk to him again soon._ **At least you guys talked.**

After that, I just continued on with my work….

* * *

Until next time... JA NE!

~Nikki


End file.
